The invention relates to an air guiding arrangement for wheel brakes of motor vehicles which has a profiled deflecting element for deflecting the incoming air current.
From German Published Unexamined Patent Application (DE-OS) 35 25 627, an air guiding arrangement for wheel brakes is known which, at the underside of the vehicle, comprises a channel-type air inlet formed of an air guiding profile, a front spoiler, and a deflecting element. This element is assigned directly to the wheel, is provided close to the wheel, and has the purpose of guiding the arriving air current or air stream to the brake and thus causing a cooling. In this type of construction, an essential part of the fed air is blown into the wheel housing and is not channelled to the brake, so that a sufficient cooling of the brake disk is not ensured. In addition, the air which is blown into the wheel housing causes a disadvantageous front-axle lift.
It is an object of the invention to provide an air guiding arrangement of the type mentioned above, which guides the arriving air current from the air stream directly to the brake disk without any significant losses, and a sufficient cooling of the brake disk is ensured.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by providing an arrangement wherein the arrangement comprises a vehicle-held air deflecting element, which extends in transverse direction of the vehicle and is arranged below an adjacent air catching and guiding element which, with its air inlet area (E), faces the deflecting element and, by means of its air outlet area (A), is located opposite an opening in the brake protection plate.
The main advantages achieved by the invention are that, by means of an air deflecting element, which is fastened, for example, at the wheel suspension link and which is adjusted with respect to an air catching and guiding element arranged above it, a forced guiding of the arriving air current to the brake is achieved. The air, by means of the air catching and guiding element connecting directly to the brake protection plate, can be guided without any significant losses to an opening in the brake protection plate and thus directly to the brake disk, and flow axially onto this brake disk.
For the targeted guiding of the air, the air catching and guiding element is constructed in a dome-shaped manner such that the air fed via the deflecting element, which is located at a lower point, cannot escape toward the side and upwards, but by means of the curved side walls is blown into the opening in an optimized manner. In addition, it is achieved that the front axle lift is reduced by the deflecting of the air.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.